


非典型性爱情魔咒

by ouhajime



Series: 短篇集 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: •　恶搞文，八年级AU•　格兰芬多塑料友谊•　基本是罗恩视角•　别问我他们为啥互相喜欢，我没想过，就是设定•　BGM：UNISON SQUARE GARDEN-シュガーソングとビターステップ





	非典型性爱情魔咒

 

  
  
◆  
　　罗恩･韦斯莱不想知道究竟发生了什么。  
　　他看向对面，他最好的朋友正在嚼叉子，已经嚼了十分钟。  
　　但是罗恩･韦斯莱偏偏就知道发生了什么，导致他连气都不好撒。  
　　目光顺着哈利的视线平移，金妮和马尔福一起坐在格兰芬多长桌上，两个人靠得很近，边吃饭边谈论着什么梅林才知道的事儿，时不时相视而笑，好像他们真多喜欢对方似的。  
　　赫敏叹了口气。“停下来，罗恩。”他美丽聪明的女朋友说。  
　　“你指什么？”罗恩瞪着马尔福，心不在焉地问。  
　　“停止嚼叉子！你们两个都是！”赫敏抓住叉子柄将它从罗恩嘴里拽了出来，然后探过身对哈利做同样的事情。  
　　罗恩和哈利哀嚎着捂住嘴，赫敏丝毫没有抱歉的样子，理直气壮：“如果你们继续嚼叉子不吃饭，我就把你们留给那些低年级。”  
　　听到赫敏的话，金妮抬头看了他们一眼，幸灾乐祸地笑了起来。  
　　“你这个叛徒！”罗恩指着她恶狠狠地说，“就在几天前，你也是一样的处境！”  
　　“但我现在不是了，对吗？”金妮得意地说，她向马尔福的方向倾斜，靠在斯莱特林的肩膀上。  
　　马尔福伸出手，温柔地抚摸着她的头发，好像他从来都对红头发没意见一样。  
　　“当然了，mon seul trésor.”罗恩听不懂马尔福在说什么，但肯定是法语，他发誓他听到过芙蓉这么喊比尔。“我怎么舍得让你被人困扰。”  
　　他确定这次差点儿把牙咬碎的不是自己，他的嘴张得可以直接塞进去一根鸡腿。  
　　“你……！”差点儿把牙咬碎的哈利･波特满脸通红，刚开口就被打断。  
　　“但我可不在乎其他人会不会困扰，”马尔福对哈利扬起眉毛，还是一副令人欣慰的饭桶样。“也就是说，波特，如果你不介意会被人堵在大礼堂，我也不介意花时间听你骂我两句。”他伸手搂住金妮的肩膀，“你觉得呢？”  
　　大礼堂外嘈杂的谈话声越来越大，哈利从椅子上跳起来抓起书包；“你他妈别得意，马尔福！我回头再找你算账！！”  
　　救世主像被一百个伏地魔追赶似的逃出大礼堂，金妮的笑声爆发了出来。  
　　“嘿，德拉科，你对哈利太苛刻了。”她用胳膊肘戳了戳马尔福。  
　　马尔福撇撇嘴，“亲爱的，喜欢你不代表我必须喜欢你那一群兄弟和一个理论上的兄弟，特别是他还是你前男友。”  
　　“与黑魔王的战斗终于让他彻底瞎了吗？”马尔福深情地看着金妮，“他居然会放弃你——”  
　　“我他妈看不下去了！再不走我就忍不住咒他了！”罗恩大喊一声，拉起赫敏的手冲出大礼堂。  
　　他一点儿也不想知道究竟发生了什么，但他妈的他的确知道。不管喜欢上金妮的原因是什么，能让德拉科･马尔福光明正大调情的动力绝对是因为那个饭桶知道这会让他们发疯。  
　　我恨校园恶霸。罗恩难过地想。  
　　所有的，特别是那群欺负斯莱特林的。

 

* * *

 

◆  
　　事情的起因是这样的。  
　　战争结束后，因为哈利想要远离媒体、赫敏想要回到学校考N.E.W.Ts，罗恩没有考虑太久就决定和他们一起回到霍格沃茨。  
　　火车上，由于同样被疯狂的崇拜者困扰，他们三个和金妮、纳威、卢娜坐在门上被施了忽略咒的隔间。六个人七嘴八舌地抱怨着低年级崇拜者们可怕的热情，这时门突然被打开，一个苍白的德拉科･马尔福站在门外。  
　　“就算用了忽略咒，”那个饭桶的声音一如既往拖着长腔，但明显少了些傲慢。他完全无视了隔间里大部分人都掏出了魔杖的事实，侧身挤了进来关上门。“一间一间找还是能找到，我建议你们拉上帘子。”  
　　“你他妈来干什么的？”罗恩用魔杖指着马尔福的脸，斯莱特林后退一步靠在车门上，举起双手。  
　　他深吸几口气，费了很大的努力才相对顺利地说出接下来的话：“我……我认为当面向你们道歉更有诚意。”  
　　在罗恩愣神儿的时候，马尔福的话像麻瓜机关枪一样喋喋不休地倒了出来。先反应过来的是哈利，他试着插话几次都没成功，最后干脆伸手去捂那个低着头不断说话的家伙的嘴。  
　　“马尔福，”哈利的声音听上去也很疲惫，“我们不是过了这个阶段了吗？魔杖还给你那天我就说了，我们扯平了。”  
　　马尔福飞快地拍掉哈利的手，张口就是讽刺：“一如既往的自大，波特！不是所有事都围着你一个人转，我他妈也不是专门来向你说什么的！你这个——”  
　　他突然闭嘴，显然意识到了讽刺哈利･波特对他没一点好处。  
　　“好吧，”半晌之后，赫敏说，“至少这下我们不用担心他被人用夺魂咒了。”  
　　隔间里的紧张气氛消失了不少。马尔福松了口气，继续他被打断的话。  
　　“……我不是来请求原谅的。”最后，他这么说，“只是，想让你们知道我不是没有后悔，并且为了我们双方着想，我认为接下来的一年里互相无视是个不错的选择。”  
　　说完，他没有等回应，耸了耸肩就打算离开，这时卢娜跳起来给了他一个拥抱。  
　　“没有人喜欢一个人呆着，”卢娜严肃地说，“我认为你十分需要一些拥抱，不是吗？”  
　　拉文克劳转头问其他人，隔间里除了她以外所有人的脸色都瞬间精彩了起来。马尔福砰地甩开门，挣脱了卢娜之后几乎是逃了出去。  
　　就这样，他们达成了无言的休战协议。八年级的马尔福就像之前他提议的那样无视了他们——或者说，无视了所有人。作为唯一回到霍格沃茨的八年级斯莱特林他一直独来独往，前所未有地老实，罗恩唯一听到他说话的机会是在课堂上被提问的时候。  
　　——直到有一天，七八年级黑魔法防御课结束后去吃午饭的路上，德拉科･马尔福突然从他们后面追了上来，单膝跪在金妮面前大声说：“你是我的美梦、是我的缪斯、是冰天雪地中的火焰是盛夏的阴凉，我会爱你直至群星坠落，你能否给我个追求你的机会？”  
　　罗恩那和贝拉特里克斯正面打过的妹妹当场就被吓褪色了。  
　　没人能告诉他们究竟发生了什么，因为马尔福什么也不记得，他只是坚持自己爱上了金妮。但经过庞弗雷夫人和新来的黑魔法防御教授的诊断，他们确信马尔福被人下咒了。  
　　“这个咒语类似爱情魔药，只不过中咒的人会爱上他最恨的人，并且完全忘记自己被施咒的事实。”庞弗雷夫人解释，“但与爱情魔药不同的是，这个咒语不会对人的其他方面造成影响——比如原则和性格——也就是说，被施咒者还是他本身，只是多了个喜欢的人。”  
　　“要怎么才能解除它？”金妮虚弱地问。  
　　“只有施咒者本人才能解除，”庞弗雷夫人回答，“除非能找到施咒者是谁，否则我们就只能等着魔咒效果消失。从留下的记录来看，魔咒的效果根据施咒者魔力水平的高低不同，持续时间从三天到三个月不等。”  
　　“我会去寻找谁诅咒了马尔福先生，”麦格说，“在此之前，我希望你们都能友好相处。”  
　　刚从马尔福的情况中得知自从开学自己眼皮子底下发生了不止一次欺凌事件的麦格心情相当差，她盯着几个格兰芬多，直到他们点头才离开。  
　　医疗翼外，四个人面面相觑。  
　　“我觉得这没道理。”金妮缓缓开口，她瞥了眼哈利。  
　　“我也觉得没道理！”哈利突然激动起来，“我他妈当了马尔福那么久的死对头，结果现在突然告诉我他最讨厌的人是你？！”  
　　“重点在这里！？”赫敏惊恐地看向他。“但是，和我们不同，你们不是早就和解了吗，哈利？”  
　　“那他也轮不着爱上金妮吧？！”  
　　“就是啊！”罗恩猛地拍手，“怎么着也该爱上我吧！！”  
　　其他三人惊恐地看向罗恩。  
　　“额，不，我的意思是……”  
　　“你不用解释了罗纳德。”  
　　“不不不赫敏你听我解释……”  
　　“我不听，你可以去跟马尔福解释。”  
　　“赫敏——！！”  
　　后来罗恩在一天内写完了下周要交的所有论文，终于取得了赫敏的原谅。  
　　虽然他总觉得自己被算计了。

 

* * *

  
◆  
　　作为战争英雄，你无法阻止别人崇拜你。刚开始罗恩还挺享受这种关注，但没过多久他就理解了哈利从小到大的心情。  
　　简单来说——真他妈烦人，他真不知道哈利是怎么忍下来的。就现在的情况来看更可怕的是崇拜他们最严重的都是些低年级学生，如果是高年级，他还能吼一句别打扰我，可面对小不点儿们闪闪发光的眼神，他真的不好意思说什么。  
　　他们都不好意思。  
　　这就导致每天早上他们不得不早起半个小时，在大礼堂被疯狂的崇拜者占领前吃完饭跑到教室。罗恩整个宿舍的人都不是早起的类型，基本每次他们迷迷糊糊吃到一半，女生们已经一个接一个准备去教室了。  
　　金妮擦擦嘴，从长凳上跨了出去。  
　　“魔药教室见各位，我吃完了！”她用两根手指敬了个礼。  
　　格兰芬多长桌一角顿时炸了。  
　　“金妮！你这个叛徒！”  
　　“你不能就这样丢下我们！”  
　　“拦住她！谁离得近？！”  
　　“等等我金妮我和你一块儿走。”  
　　“也拦住赫敏那个叛徒！”  
　　本着我过得不好你也别想过得好的塑料友谊，七八年级格兰芬多们陷入了一片混乱。被不知道多少个人阻止了的金妮看到小恶魔们进门后发出了绝望的呻吟，但紧接着她发现，小恶魔们在离她五米远的地方都不愿意再靠近了。  
　　她这才意识到周围安静了下来，疑惑地向后看去，发现德拉科･马尔福站在不远处，脸上带着不正常的红晕。  
　　“我能……”他在自己和金妮之间做了个手势，“第一节都是魔药课，所以我能……我能和你一起走吗？”  
　　金妮看了看他，又看了看小恶魔们，一秒下了判断干脆地点头；“没问题，一起吧！”  
　　马尔福脸上的笑容能让太阳黯然失色。  
　　在有人来得及反对之前，金妮拽着马尔福的胳膊就往外走，那效果堪比摩西分海，走到哪儿都有人主动让路。  
　　哈利往嘴里塞了最后一口糖浆馅饼，准备偷偷摸摸溜走。  
　　“拦住哈利！”罗恩大喊，“最大的靶子要跑了！！”  
　　“去你妈的罗恩！！感情呢！！”  
　　“在你试图一个人跑的时候就没了！！”  
　　赫敏趁乱偷偷溜了出去。  
  


 

  
　　作为搭档上完一节魔药课后，韦斯莱小姐变成了金妮，马尔福变成了德拉科。  
　　那天晚上，金妮比开学之后的任何一天都要开心。  
　　“这是奇迹，”红发女巫在公共休息室里蹦蹦跳跳，“实际上，他真的很擅长魔药，当然这不是重点，重点是只要德拉科跟我在一起，就不会有人凑过来打扰我！从开学以来我还是第一次这么清净！”  
　　“清净？”哈利皱起眉头，“他一刻不停地在你耳朵边喊darling、sweetie、sunshine，哪里清净了！”  
　　金妮的解释刚到舌尖突然转了个弯，眯起眼看向哈利；“你怎么知道的？”  
　　哈利一愣，显得有些不自在；“我……我担心他的表现是装的！所以用隐形斗篷跟着你们去了图书馆。”  
　　“我说下午怎么找不着你，”赫敏嫌弃地说，“躲在隐形斗篷下在图书馆呆了一下午，你真是我见过最无聊的人，哈利。”  
　　“不管怎么说，”金妮摆摆手，“我决定了，以后德拉科会跟着我一起，不接受反对意见。”  
　　在罗恩爆炸前，哈利先一步激动了起来；“你不能这样！就算不是装的他也是因为被咒语影响了才缠着你，而你这样就……就只是在利用他！”  
　　“我可没否认这点。”金妮满不在乎道，“更何况，本质上来说这是互利互惠。你也清楚有多少人一直在找着机会给他下咒，哈利。现在我明白了，他所谓的‘互相无视’意思是‘希望你们别带头咒我’。所以，这不是很完美吗？他跟着我就没人会来打扰我；我跟着他就没人敢当着我的面诅咒他。”  
　　“可是、可是……”哈利试图挣扎，“这真的感觉太奇怪了。”他跌回沙发里，闷闷不乐。  
　　金妮盯了他一会儿，缓缓点头；“我觉得我听明白了，哈利。”她若有所思，“你就是嫉妒。”  
　　“我有什么好嫉妒的？”哈利还是没什么干劲儿，“金妮，我们当初不是说得很清楚了吗，这不是为了给彼此冷静的空间我也不会反对你和别人约会哪怕是马尔福……”  
　　“这不是我要说的意思，”金妮打断道，“我的意思是你嫉妒德拉科跟着我而不是跟着你。”  
　　回想起来，罗恩就应该在赫敏露出“我明白了”的表情时去堵住金妮的嘴，这样哈利就不会因为“我他妈才没嫉妒你有马尔福跟着！”，并且为了证实自己的话从那之后一直瞪着马尔福。  
　　但是虽然不敢当着赫敏的面说，罗恩实际上是在心里支持哈利的。  
　　对他小妹妹怀有不纯洁思想的没一个好东西！

 

  
  
　　最初的几天还可以忍耐。  
　　金妮只是放任马尔福在她身边转悠，吃完饭一起去教室，没有课的时候一起去图书馆。顺便一提，赫敏在发现图书馆里没有其他人会靠近德拉科･马尔福坐的桌子后，开开心心加入了他们暂时的学习小组。  
　　马尔福看到赫敏时表情十分不自在，但他看了看金妮，似乎决定忍下去。  
　　然而没过几天，或许是因为熟悉了，他们开始有肢体上的接触。令罗恩咔嚓咔嚓咬叉子而不是直接给马尔福下咒的唯一原因是，几乎每次肢体接触都是金妮先开始的，反而马尔福是那个更加谨慎的人，如果不是为了故意惹毛罗恩或者哈利，他对触碰金妮这件事总是犹豫不决。  
　　至少庞弗雷夫人有一点说对了，仅仅是突然喜欢上了某个人，马尔福的本性还是没变，他依旧是个傲慢的饭桶。罗恩安慰自己。那么她其他的判断应该也是对的，最多最多，罗恩只需要忍受他三个月。  
　　战争结束了，他长大了，到现在也没有给马尔福下咒，他可以撑过三个月。罗恩对自己说。  
　　但是。  
　　看着沙发上盯着活点地图一个劲儿抖腿咬牙切齿的哈利，罗恩叹气，他真的不能肯定哈利撑不撑得过三个月。  
　　好消息是现在已经过去了一个月，坏消息是虽然麦格找到了几乎所有欺负过斯莱特林的人，导致另外三个学院的积分骤减，但没人肯承认自己对马尔福用了爱情魔咒。  
　　“他们去魁地奇球场了！”哈利突然大声说，“金妮在想什么？！这是训练，她居然让斯莱特林在场！！”  
　　“他和你们一样都是八年级，不能参加魁地奇比赛。”赫敏指出。  
　　“那也不行！他会告诉别人！”  
　　“哥们儿，我真不想这么说，”罗恩躺在赫敏的腿上，拿开盖在自己脸上的书。“但是就马尔福现在的情况，只要金妮一句话，他比你还不可能泄露我们的战术。”  
　　“不行，”哈利放弃了抖腿，站起来。“我要去盯着他。”  
　　罗恩看着哈利的背影消失在门后，这才小心地戳了戳赫敏，低声问：“赫敏，哈利不会又变回六年级那样吧？”  
　　“放心吧罗恩，有金妮看着呢。”赫敏连视线都没从书上移开。  
　　“对了！说到金妮，你觉得哈利会不会实际上又和金妮复合了但是不好意思说，所以他才反应那么大的？！”  
　　女巫叹气；“我不这么认为，首先，哈利没什么好不好意思的。”她揉揉太阳穴，“而且金妮知道她在做什么。倒是你，居然到现在也没真给马尔福下咒。”  
　　“魔咒的力量是强大的，我咒他也没用啊！”罗恩认真地说，看着赫敏鄙视的眼神，他挠挠头；“好吧，主要是我宁愿看马尔福那张刻薄的尖脸，也不想被堵得哪儿都去不了。他还是有用的不是吗？”  
　　赫敏笑了；“你说到点子上了，罗恩。”  
　　“不过你注意到没，哈利刚才出去忘带隐形斗篷了。赌一赌他得多久才能到魁地奇球场？”  
　　“不要拿你最好的朋友打赌，罗恩！！”  
　　“我赌半个小时。”  
　　“我觉得不行，我赌一个小时。”

 

* * *

  
◆  
　　一个小时后，哈利筋疲力尽、艰难地来到了魁地奇球场。  
　　空中红色的斗篷飞来飞去，金妮正在指导追球手的动作。由于今年的选拔没找到合适的找球手，哈利身为八年级生又不能填补这个空缺，因此找球手还是由金妮暂时担任。  
　　德拉科･马尔福坐在斯莱特林看台前排，膝盖上放着一本书，视线却一直追着金妮跑。当哈利瘫坐在他旁边的位置上时，德拉科从喉咙里挤出一声嘲笑。  
　　“繁忙的一天，波特？”  
　　哈利狠狠瞪了他一眼；“你心里清楚发生了什么。”  
　　“哦——抱歉，我还真不清楚。”德拉科夸张地摊开手，“说到底，我有什么理由关注你身上发生了什么呢？嫌你的崇拜者还不够多？”  
　　“闭嘴，马尔福！”  
　　球场上空突然传来一阵欢呼，两人同时抬头，金妮正在其他老队员的帮助下做示范，一连串华丽的躲避假动作之后，她将鬼飞球扔进对面球门。  
　　“Nice one, my love! ”德拉科站起来双手拼成喇叭大声喊，金妮回过头，对他挥了挥手。  
　　哈利不确定金妮看没看见自己，因为他被那声“my love”吓得摔下了椅子。  
　　“你喊她什么？！”哈利撑着椅子爬起来，抓狂地冲德拉科吼。  
　　德拉科奇怪地扭头，“我叫她什么和你有什么关系，波特？”  
　　“就是、这他妈……”哈利结巴了半天也没说出个正当理由。“你怎么能夸格兰芬多？！你他妈是斯莱特林！”  
　　“我是斯莱特林不代表我瞎，十分感谢。”  
　　“我在队里那么多年也没见你夸过我！”  
　　德拉科的表情僵了一下，立刻又变成了嘲讽，速度快得足以让哈利怀疑那是错觉。“这还用问吗波特？因为我不喜欢你啊！”  
　　就在哈利打算一拳打断他的鼻子时，金妮骑着扫帚停在了他们面前。  
　　“刚才那招不错吧！”她兴奋得脸通红，向德拉科询问。  
　　“当然了亲爱的！”德拉科一秒转头，根本不在乎旁边还有个想揍自己的人。“你有能力把一切都做到完美！”  
　　金妮伸手轻轻锤了他一下，这才转头看向生闷气的哈利；“嘿，哈利！你这是怎么了？”  
　　“他嫉妒了。”德拉科拖着长腔回答，“嫉妒自己没有你那么擅长魁地奇。”  
　　“什么？！我才没有！”哈利慌张地向金妮解释：“我就是想不通他在这儿干什么的！你不会真的相信他居然现在突然开始欣赏格兰芬多了吧！”  
　　“为什么不？哦……你真的不用再说了哈利。”金妮向前飞了点儿，拍拍哈利的肩膀。“也没必要尴尬，是人都会嫉妒的。”  
　　“我他妈没嫉妒他！！”  
　　“我也没说你嫉妒德拉科。”空中传来喊队长的声音，金妮大喊着这就来，向他们挥了挥手就又回到了训练中。  
　　德拉科几乎是同时扑倒看台前，对着金妮的每个动作大惊小怪。  
　　当罗恩翻出了哈利的隐形斗篷、和赫敏一起躲在斗篷下来到魁地奇球场后，罗恩佩服地感慨：  
　　“哈利没骗我们，他真的是在盯着马尔福！”  
　　“他绝对是我见过的最无聊的人。”赫敏看着斯莱特林看台上那个瞪着眼睛目光跟着德拉科左右来回跑的人，重复自己说过的评价。

 

* * *

  
◆  
　　有了女朋友之后很多事都不一样了。  
　　比如，罗恩再也不讨厌圣诞舞会了。  
　　大概是为了更进一步摆脱战争阴影，麦格校长决定在圣诞假期的前一天晚上举办一场舞会，与三强争霸赛那年不同的是所有学生都可以参加，而且并非强制性带舞伴。  
　　但这挡不住学生们找舞伴的狂潮。  
　　罗恩吸取上一次的教训，在麦格刚宣布今年会有提前的圣诞舞会那天，他就直接在大礼堂里对赫敏发出了邀请。赫敏被起哄声搞得看起来想先打罗恩一顿再亲他一口，于是她折了个中，点点头。  
　　随后德拉科･马尔福从斯莱特林那边飞奔过来一个跪滑停在金妮面前向她发出了邀请，差点儿就顺便达成了干掉半数格兰芬多的壮举。  
　　“我原本想成为第一个发出邀请的人的，”在金妮同意之后，马尔福挤开被食物噎了半死的格兰芬多们坐到了她旁边；“遗憾的是，距离问题对我太不友好。”  
　　金妮揉了揉马尔福的头发，罗恩发誓马尔福的嘴角抽了一下，而赫敏似乎忍笑忍得很辛苦。  
　　哈利扔下叉子，阴沉着脸；“我先回休息室了。”  
　　还没走出三米远，哈利就被其他院没被噎死的学生们围了起来。  
　　所有幸灾乐祸的笑声中，就数靠在一起吃甜点的金妮和马尔福声音最大。  
　　纳威趁乱悄悄溜到了赫奇帕奇去找汉娜。

 

  
  
　　“你知道，你总是可以告诉其他人实际上你已经有舞伴了的。”罗恩安慰哈利。  
　　“我试过了！”哈利愤怒地拍桌，“但他们非要问出个名字！”  
　　“告诉他们你和卢娜一起去。”赫敏提议。“她会帮忙的。”  
　　“哦！这你可就说错了！因为我也试了！”哈利更气愤了，“卢娜很开心地告诉去问她的人，她有舞伴了，而且不是我！”  
　　公共休息室另一侧，金妮和马尔福听起来快要笑抽过去了。  
　　哈利的死亡视线顿时投向了马尔福，罗恩十分感激，因为这样哈利就看不到自己忍笑的表情了。  
　　“为什么你在这儿，马尔福？”哈利眯起眼睛。  
　　“我在这儿和你什么关系？”马尔福用更傲慢的语气回答，同时搂住了金妮的肩膀。  
　　“嗷——眼睛！我的眼睛！！”罗恩惨叫起来，“快，赫敏！快戳瞎我！”  
　　“别那么戏剧化，罗恩。”赫敏贴心地递给他一个靠枕，让他挡脸。  
　　“这里是格兰芬多公共休息室！”  
　　“真的吗！？”马尔福惊奇地说。他向右扭头，纳威和汉娜正一起蜷缩在沙发上；向左扭头，帕瓦蒂和帕德玛正在说悄悄话。  
　　“如果我还没瞎，那就是我在这儿看到了不止一个非格兰芬多。”他继续直视哈利，“那么，波特。我不能呆在这儿的理由是什么？”  
　　哈利被堵得一时想不出如何回答，急得耳朵根都红了。就在罗恩以为马尔福会宣布自己的胜利时，那个斯莱特林站了起来拍拍长袍上不存在的褶皱。  
　　“好吧，我明白了。你就是针对我个人。”马尔福满不在乎地耸耸肩，“无所谓，反正我总有其他地方可以去。”  
　　金妮从沙发上跳了起来抓住马尔福的胳膊；“哦，当然。我们总有其他地方可以去。”  
　　她冲哈利做了个鬼脸，推着马尔福的背往出口走。  
　　“哈利啊，哈利。”赫敏戳了他一下。“你有必要这么刻薄吗？！”  
　　“我刻薄？！”哈利不敢相信地反问，“我就是问问他为什么在这儿！是马尔福太戏剧化了！”  
　　“你不是想把马尔福赶出去吗？”罗恩挪开了脸上的垫子。  
　　“我没、我没……我、我是吗？”哈利的反驳在罗恩赫敏的视线下越来越无力，到最后救世主压低声音小声问：“我看起来真的是那样？”  
　　在罗恩来得及回答什么之前，洞口外突然传来了金妮愤怒的喊声。他们惊慌地对视一眼，罗恩率先行动了起来，飞快地爬出公共休息室。  
　　一想到可能是马尔福终于把金妮惹恼了，他就有点儿激动。  
　　哦，别误会，罗恩真的爱金妮，当马尔福围着金妮打转时她真的很开心是罗恩容忍那个饭桶的唯一理由。但是没错，那是容忍，如果有机会的话他还是很乐意让那个饭桶滚蛋。  
　　然而爬出去他才发现现实与他的想象大相庭径：金妮扶着把头埋在她肩膀上的马尔福，冲一个被魔咒绑了起来的五年级格兰芬多大发脾气。  
　　“……在走廊上！公共休息室外！告诉我，分院帽当初把你放进格兰芬多的唯一原因是不是你他妈敢光明正大对人下咒？！”  
　　“金妮。”罗恩及时打断她的咆哮，“发生什么了？”  
　　马尔福挥了挥左手。“没什么大不了的，韦斯莱。”他抬起头，右手遮住了半张脸，指缝里缓缓渗出深红色。  
　　他听到身后有人倒抽一口冷气。  
　　“没什么大不了的？！”金妮尖叫起来，如果不是因为她没有多余的手，罗恩毫不怀疑她会往他头上扇一巴掌。“你被咒了！如果我没拉开你你现在已经瞎了！你管这叫没什么大不了的？！”  
　　“还有你！”红发女巫恶狠狠地瞪着那个五年级生，“你他妈怎么敢？！”  
　　那个五年级看起来根本没有反省的意思，耸了耸肩。“去年学到的东西不拿出来用太可惜了。”马尔福明显瑟缩了；“或者你该问问，他怎么敢出现在格兰芬多塔！”  
　　“我带他来的！”  
　　“你有什么资格带一个该在阿兹卡班腐烂的人渣到格兰芬多？！”  
　　“你觉得你有什么资格说这种话？”  
　　罗恩发誓他没听过哈利用这种吓人的语气说话。  
　　“终于！！”  
　　罗恩听见金妮咬牙切齿地说，虽然他不知道金妮在“终于”什么。  
　　“我带他去医疗翼，”她宣布，“这边交给你们了。”  
　　“这根本没必要——”  
　　“医疗翼！现在！！”哈利和金妮同时大吼着打断马尔福的争辩，斯莱特林被吓得可怜巴巴的，罗恩都要同情他了。  
　　金妮拖着马尔福离开后，罗恩和赫敏用尽全力才拦住哈利没有直接咒那个可怜的五年级，而是把人拖到了校长办公室。  
　　“哈利到底都在想什么？”在哈利冲麦格咆哮时，罗恩低声问赫敏，“前一秒还表现得恨不得把马尔福咒到下辈子，下一秒就去咒给马尔福下咒的人！”  
　　赫敏心疼地看了他一眼；“你有没有考虑过，罗恩？到底为什么马尔福一直缠着金妮？”  
　　“因为他被诅咒了啊！”罗恩理所当然地回答。  
　　“所以呢？”  
　　“还有什么所以？”  
　　赫敏拍了拍他的肩膀，拒绝解答。

 

* * *

  
◆  
　　能在充满了十来岁青少年的学校里当那么久的治疗师，庞弗雷夫人的医术自然相当了得。  
　　到了圣诞舞会那天，马尔福脸上已经看不出曾经出现过一道从眼角裂开到嘴角的伤口了，唯一能提醒所有人这件事曾经发生过的东西是格兰芬多的沙漏，被扣得已经快见底了。  
　　罗恩和赫敏刚从舞池里出来拿喝的，金妮和马尔福还在随着音乐继续跳舞，最终还是没带舞伴来的哈利坐在角落里嚼叉子，死死盯着金妮他们。  
　　罗恩知道隐形斗篷此刻就在哈利身上藏着，随时准备逃离疯狂的粉丝，他已经有好几天去哪儿都是躲在斗篷下了。  
　　“放过那个可怜的叉子吧，哈利！”赫敏把空了的黄油啤酒杯砸在桌子上；“或者你的牙齿！想干什么现在就去！”  
　　“我没想干什么。”哈利边嚼叉子边抖腿边瞪马尔福。  
　　“你可以再忍一会儿，”罗恩说，“正大光明咒那个饭桶太蠢了。”  
　　“哦，天呐！”赫敏发出绝望地感慨。  
　　“什么？不！我没想咒他！”哈利坚决否认，罗恩看着他那如果能发出魔咒马尔福早就死几百次了的目光，决定不和哈利讲理。  
　　讲道理？在马尔福的问题上，哈利就没讲过道理。  
　　舞池中马尔福带着金妮转圈，当歌曲换成了更柔和的一首之后，金妮拉了拉马尔福的袖子，马尔福看上去很无奈，但金妮的表情异常坚决。僵持持续不到一分钟马尔福就认输了，他点点头，然后弯下腰。  
　　……那个饭桶敢亲下去试试？！  
　　罗恩蹭地沙发上站起来，立刻被赫敏拽了回来，同时一道残影从身边冲了出去，一手推一个将金妮和马尔福分开。  
　　“我受够了！！”哈利･波特站在他们中间大喊，声音压过了音乐。  
　　所有人都停下来关注这场闹剧，哈利转向马尔福，尖锐的视线让金发巫师不由自主后退了一步。  
　　“你！”哈利咆哮，马尔福屏住呼吸，准备好随时逃跑。  
　　“等等、等等波特，我不玩儿了，我坦白这其实是——”  
　　“既然你不是最讨厌我所以能和我跳支舞吗？！”  
　　这下连音乐声都没了，罗恩的下巴掉到了地上。  
　　金妮不知道什么时候绕到了马尔福身后，拍了拍他的肩膀，摊开手，满脸都是得意。马尔福以极其缓慢的速度从震惊中回过神，咔嚓咔嚓转头，咔嚓咔嚓转回来，掏出五个金加隆放到金妮手中。  
　　“终于！！”金妮开心地大喊，“我早说了我会赢的，德拉科！退一步说，哪有人会邀请自己前女友跳舞啊！”她在马尔福背上推了一把，使得他踉踉跄跄地靠近了哈利。  
　　“什么？”哈利不解地来回看他们，“这是什么意思？”  
　　“哦，哈利，以后我们有时间慢慢解释，但是现在！”她指了指头顶，向上看去，哈利和马尔福恰好站在一株檞寄生下方。“我相信你有更要紧的事儿做。”  
　　哈利看向马尔福，斯莱特林的脸色从之前的苍白转向通红，他假装满不在乎地耸了耸肩；“我能说什么？传统就是传——”  
　　马尔福还没说完哈利便扑了上去，金发巫师被撞得连连后退，压塌了一张圆桌。  
　　“波特先生！！”麦格愤怒的喊声带回了舞厅里嘈杂的人声。

 

* * *

  
◆  
　　“所以，诅咒在第三天下午就没效果了。”哈利艰难地消化刚才听到的话。  
　　“是的。”回答声从他左右两边传来，金妮和德拉科异口同声。  
　　“你以为所有人都有你的魔力水平吗？”德拉科讽刺般补充。  
　　“这不是完全没有线索，”赫敏说，“基本上，从第四天开始，你们之间才开始有肢体接触。所以我猜你们从那之后达成了某种协议。”  
　　“没什么能瞒得过你，是吗，格兰杰？”德拉科听上去被逗乐了。  
　　赫敏瞥了一眼他和哈利在桌子下面牵着的手，抬抬眉毛。“我不会否认你难得的恭维。”她说。  
　　“然后！”哈利提高音量；“你们打了个赌，赌我在圣诞舞会上会邀请谁跳舞？！”  
　　“用‘然后’太不严谨了，波特。”德拉科纠正，“这件事才发生没两个星期。”  
　　“哦，是的，显然‘然后’后面应该接的是我花了半个下午阻止你撞墙跳湖阿瓦达自己，”金妮尖锐地说，“然后你才同意继续假装你还在魔咒的效力之下。天呐，德拉科，你真的是比我认识的所有人都戏剧化！”  
　　“那还真是对不起！如果你不把肢体接触给加到条件里我会很快同意的！我怎么知道波特不会咒我？！”  
　　“听听，听听。”罗恩摇头，他现在心情极度复杂：马尔福总算不缠着金妮了所以他很开心，马尔福和金妮的肢体接触全是作戏所以他更开心，但考虑到他好哥们儿的存在，显然一段时间内罗恩是摆脱不了那个饭桶了，所以他真的很想把当初给马尔福下咒的那个混蛋拎出来揍一顿。为什么麦格不告诉他们那是谁。  
　　“他担心的只有哈利！从来就没把我这个哥哥放在眼里！”  
　　“别为得不到我的关注难过，韦斯莱，我确信金妮足够搞定你。”德拉科像之前假装在魔咒的影响下时搂金妮一样，松开了握着哈利的手转而搂住了他的肩膀，动作显然没有曾经那种生硬。“话说回来，我有什么理由要在意你呢？”  
　　罗恩假装恶心地呕吐，金妮甜蜜地讽刺：“没错，你就是只在乎哈利，how lovely！”  
　　“别用可爱形容我，金妮芙拉！”德拉科凶狠地威胁。  
　　“哦你真的要让我说出来吗？最讨厌我是因为你以为我和哈利还是情侣——这只会让你听起来更可爱！”  
　　“你前女友是个魔鬼，波特！”德拉科抱怨。  
　　“倒不是说我会否认这个，”哈利点点头，金妮朝他比了个粗鲁的手势；“你吃完了吗？快走，让我们抛弃这些魔鬼。”  
　　罗恩决定继续恨马尔福了。  
　　在哈利把德拉科从长凳上拉起来的同时，罗恩拍桌子站起来：“开玩笑吗？！我忍了你们腻歪整个早上，别想扔下我！”  
　　“拦住哈利和德拉科！”金妮大喊，“最大的靶子和盾牌都要跑了！”  
　　“等等！带上我！”  
　　“赫敏！这次别想跑！！”  
　　“我吃完了，我先走了！”  
　　“纳威！！！”

 

 

 

 

  
                         END


End file.
